


Best Friend Squad!

by celestiasmilktea



Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: Bow and Glimmer try to tell Adora about their relationship. She thought they had been dating the whole time.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Best Friend Squad!

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on my Tumblr!

“So… when are we going to tell them?” Glimmer asked, gesturing to Catra and Adora, who were cuddling in the drivers seat of their ship. The best friend squad was back in space, they were planning to try to restore other planets the Galactic Horde had colonized.

“Do we really have to? I don’t want to make anything awkward…” Bow worried. Glimmer rolled her eyes at him.

“I don’t think we’re going to be the ones making things awkward.” She gestured to the other girls, who now were involved in a tickle fight.

“Wh- ADORA! CATRA! That’s not safe!” Bow jumped up and ran over to the driver’s seat. “No tickling while you’re driving!” Glimmer stayed where she was, watching him. He was so sweet. He always took care of his friends, sometimes to the point where she worried he wasn’t taking care of himself. He’d been by her side her entire life, always there for her no matter what she did. He kept her grounded. Was it any wonder she’d fallen in love with him?

“Adora, you aren’t allowed to drive anymore.” Bow scolded her, his voice cracking slightly. “Entrapta!”

“Yeah?” She responded from the room she was sharing with Hordak and Wrong-Hordak. They needed her for maintenance, and she insisted on bringing her “lab partner,” and once Wrong-Hordak knew they were going, there was no convincing him to stay behind.

“Can you put the ship in autopilot?”

“Yeah! Just a second!” There was a loud crash from their room and it sounded as if she had crawled into the walls.

“Entrapta?” Wrong-Hordak exclaimed, greatly concerned.

“She does this a lot, she’ll be fine.” Hordak consoled his brother. Bow listened worriedly to the sounds of Entrapta crawling around in the vents overhead.

“Got it!”

“Autopilot mode activated,” The robotic voice of the ship confirmed.”

Bow exhaled heavily, relaxing back into his chair next to Glimmer. She took his hand and rubbed tiny circles into his palm with her thumb. She felt the rough calluses on his fingers from the string of his bow. “You know between me and Catra you’ll never be able to relax again, right?” she teased him.

He looked at her warmly. “I haven’t relaxed since the second I met you.”

She giggled softly and slid over into his chair, resting her head on his shoulder. Bow planted a kiss on the top of her head. He loved how her hair always kind of smelled like cotton candy. He assumed it was her shampoo, but it could have just as easily been a magic thing.

“So are we gonna tell Adora?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

They called Adora and Catra over. “So guys, we have something to tell you…” Bow said.

The two stared at them expectantly. Glimmer squeezed her boyfriend’s hand.

“We’re together!” She squealed.

Adora blinked. “Yes? Wait- You- like just now?” she stuttered.

“Yeah, she told me she loved me right as we were about to go into the battle.” Bow explained.

“And he said he loved me too.” Glimmer blushed and leaned into him.

“Wh- I thought you guys had been together at least since Princess Prom!” Adora was shocked. “You really weren’t dating this entire time?”

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra laughed, lightly punching her.

“I am not! You guys acted like a couple already! How was I supposed to know?”

“Well to be fair, we could have assumed the same about you and Catra.” Glimmer teased her. “We all saw you two at prom.” They both blushed.

“Point taken.” Adora chuckled.

Glimmer stood up. “I’m gonna go get some dinner ready for us.”

“Ooh! Are you making those dumplings again?” Bow asked. “Those were great!”

“Only the best for the future King of Bright Moon,” she said, winking at him as she walked out of the room.

Bow’s face turned bright red and he fell back into his seat. Adora and Catra burst out laughing. “I am honored to be in your presence, King Bow.” Catra teased him, bowing dramatically at his feet.

Adora watched them laughing with each other. She and Catra were together, and so were Bow and Glimmer. The future she’d seen at the Heart of Etheria… it was coming true. And she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
